


Русальчик

by MagnusKervalen



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, PWP, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Влюбленный в смертного принца, Ариэль хочет стать человеком. Он просит помощи у морского ведьмака Урса и тот соглашается превратить Ариэля из русальчика в смертного юношу. Но у всего, как известно, есть цена...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Русальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик-эксперимент - мне было интересно написать горячую ПВПэшку, сохранив при этом стиль Андерсена.
> 
> Автор вдохновлялся артами Sakimichan:  
> Male!Ариэль  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9803/214971628.51/0_f3fd3_fab73493_XXXL.jpg  
> Male!Урсула  
> http://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/9807/214971628.54/0_f7a3d_5422f5ba_XXXL.jpg

На самом дне океана, в темной пучине за бурными водоворотами, в гиблом пузырящемся иле, в доме из белых человеческих костей, окруженном зарослями полипов, жил морской ведьмак Урс. И пусть он не покидал мрачное свое жилище с тех далеких дней, когда был совсем еще юным ведьмачонком, недобрая слава о нем шла по всему русалочьему царству. Не проходило и дня (если только возможно измерить днями бесконечно тянущееся время в подводном царстве, где нет ни солнца, ни луны), чтобы кто-нибудь не завел рассказ о зловещих морских глубинах и неведомых опасностях, подстерегающих заблудшего путника, о затопленных тьмой остовах кораблей и о проклятых сокровищах, погребенных под песком и обломками. В тех безрадостных местах, как говорили, и обитал ведьмак Урс. В угрюмом одиночестве, окруженный лишь злобными порождениями морских глубин, лелеял он коварные планы и творил злое колдовство, взывая к мертвым богам седой древности. Притаившись во тьме и тишине мрачного своего обиталища, укрывшись за маслянистым пологом выпущенных им чернил, он поджидал беспечных русалок – рассказывают, ни одна несчастная, попавшая в сети ведьмачьего колдовства, не вернулась обратно в родное русалочье царство.

Сколько раз пугающие истории о морском ведьмаке смущали покой юного Ариэля; сколько раз его нежное сердечко от страха билось чаще, а его прекрасные глаза, синие, как море, наполнялись слезами при мысли о несчастных русалочках, замученных злодеем-Урсом. Разве мог он представить себе в те мирные часы, кои проводил Ариэль во дворце своей матери-морской царицы за праздными беседами, что однажды ему доведется отправиться на поиски зловещего ведьмака? Чистая душа Ариэля полнилась ледяным ужасом, когда он, преодолев все опасности, оказался, наконец, перед жилищем Урса.

Липкие прикосновения полипов, норовящих ощупать и пощекотать незваного гостя, заставляли Ариэля содрогаться от омерзения. Ему хотелось поскорее покинуть мрачное это место, вернуться в блистающий дворец к своим братьям и своему маленькому садику, но Ариэль вспомнил о принце, собрался с духом и, затаив дыхание от страха, приблизился к дому из человеческих костей.

На пороге сидел сам морской ведьмак. Его тяжелые веки были прикрыты – Ариэль подумал даже, что ведьмак дремлет, – но длинные, мясистые, темно-фиолетовые щупальца Урса беспрестанно шевелились, то поглаживая кувыркающихся в сером песке ужей, то переплетаясь с полипами. А когда Ариэль, не зная, как поступить, остановился, одно из щупалец взметнулось, с молниеносной быстротой обвило тонкую талию русальчика и притянуло его к Урсу.

Морской ведьмак лениво приоткрыл глаза.

– Знаю, знаю, зачем ты пришел, – пророкотал он, разглядывая обмершего от страха Ариэля. – Знаю, что за желание томит твое юное сердечко, – с этими словами Урс скользнул щупальцем по груди русальчика, как бы ненароком коснувшись соска. – Ты хочешь получить вместо своего рыбьего хвоста две подпорки, чтобы ходить, как люди, – щупальце, теперь уже другое, огладило чешуйчатые бедра Ариэля, – хочешь, чтобы молодой принц полюбил тебя! – ведьмак расхохотался, словно ему рассказали непристойную шутку.

Ариэль отпрянул, оскорбленный смехом Урса, но щупальце, по-прежнему удерживающее его за талию, вновь притянуло русальчика к ведьмаку – да так, что Ариэлю пришлось упереться ладонями в грудь Урса, чтобы не прижаться к нему всем телом.

– Глупости ты затеваешь, мой красавец, – проворковал ведьмак, и Ариэля бросило в дрожь от этого зловещего булькающего голоса, – но я помогу тебе. Уж не думаешь ли ты, что у Урса нет сердца? – ведьмак схватил Ариэля щупальцем за запястья и удержал его руки у себя на груди. – Уж не думаешь ли ты, что Урсу неведомо, что такое страсть? – к ужасу Ариэля, ведьмак мечтательно заулыбался, задумчиво поглаживая нежные и прозрачные, точно сотканные из лепестков роз, ручки русальчика. – Вы веселитесь в своем сверкающем дворце, предаваясь невинным наслаждениям, что дарит вам море, – о да, дитя мое, отзвуки вашей дивной музыки прилетают и в мое сумрачное царство – но радости, которые познают твои сородичи в подводных глубинах, – ничто в сравнении с тем, что ждет тебя в мире надводном. Не о том ли ты мечтаешь, моя прекрасная _русалочка_?

– О да!.. – ответил Ариэль, изумившись проницательности ведьмака.

Урс вновь рассмеялся – на этот раз уже тихо, гортанно – и потрепал русальчика по щеке, гладкой, как шелк, и сияющей, как прекраснейшая из жемчужин морского царства.

– Я помогу тебе, мой мальчик, – сказал он со зловещей улыбкой. – Но ты должен заплатить мне за помощь. И я недешево возьму!

Ариэль побледнел как полотно, но вновь подумал о возлюбленном принце и решительно ответил:

– Пусть!

В то же мгновенье перед его лицом возник кубок, наполненный волшебным напитком – и был он прозрачен, как слеза, и чист, как ключевая вода, но над кубком поднимались клубы едкого пара.

Ариэль отшатнулся.

– Пей, – велел ведьмак, приближая кубок к губам русальчика. – Или твоя любовь к принцу не столь сильна, как ты думал прежде?

Тогда Ариэль призвал на помощь всю свою храбрость и залпом выпил колдовской напиток. Бедное маленькое сердечко русальчика забилось быстро-быстро; на прекрасные глаза Ариэля навернулись слезы, он вскрикнул, повис на щупальцах ведьмака, прильнул к Урсу, сам того не осознавая, и погрузился в черноту беспамятства.

Когда Ариэль очнулся, то почувствовал жгучую боль во всем теле – русальчику показалось, будто его пронзили обоюдоострым мечом. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил себя покачивающимся в воде. Удерживаемый чем-то крепким, толстым и липким, Ариэль испугался, что угодил в плен к полипам, но, взглянув на свои руки, увидел щупальца морского ведьмака, обвивающие тонкие запястья. Ариэль попробовал пошевелиться, но острая боль вновь заставила его замереть. Осторожно, каждый миг опасаясь нового приступа, он посмотрел вниз, пытаясь определить источник боли… и – о чудо! – чешуйчатый, отливающий перламутром русалочий хвост Ариэля исчез, а вместо него появились две чудеснейшие ножки, белые и маленькие, как у настоящей смертной принцессы.

– Ах! – выдохнул Ариэль, исполненный благодарности. – Спасибо тебе, милый Урс! Теперь мой прекрасный принц непременно меня полюбит!..

– Даже и не сомневайся, моя радость, – раздался рокочущий голос ведьмака, а вслед за этим несколько щупалец обвились вокруг лодыжек Ариэля, белых, точно слоновая кость, и нежных, точно лепестки лилий. – Но сначала тебя полюбит Урс.

И не успел Ариэль вымолвить хоть слово, как щупальца развели в стороны его точеные белоснежные ножки, и нежное тело русальчика вновь пронзила режущая боль. Ариэлю показалось, что в него вонзились острые ножи и иголки, но он подумал о принце и о счастье, что их ожидает, и приготовился терпеливо сносить боль. Он закрыл свои прекрасные глаза, наполнившиеся слезами, закусил нижнюю губку и подумал о своем возлюбленном, чьи объятия там, над водой, помогут забыть любое страдание, пережитое Ариэлем в подводном мире.

Но не успел он в наивных своих мечтах оказаться в объятиях прекрасного принца, как странное чувство заставило Ариэля вынырнуть из грез и изумленно распахнуть глаза. Одно из щупалец, до того скользившее по гибкому телу русальчика, подобралось к его соску и принялось щекотать – до тех пор, пока маленький сосок Ариэля не стал твердым, как жемчужина – а потом и вовсе втянуло сосок в себя одной из своих присосок. Ариэль тихонько застонал и вытянул ножки, не понимая, какого рода чувство он испытывает: ему было больно, но эта боль (ничуть не похожая на ту, режущую и почти невыносимую, что пронзала его прежде) рождала некое странное волнение где-то меж его прекрасных новеньких ног. Ариэль удивленно прислушался к неведомому доселе ощущению: нечто подобное возникало в его теле, когда он думал о принце, но теперь это чувство стало куда сильнее и... упоительнее: оно срывало с губ русальчика нежные стоны и заставляло его хрупкое чувствительное тело трепетать от желания – или ожидания? – чего-то большего…

Ариэль невольно подался навстречу толстому щупальцу, которое ворочалось где-то глубоко внутри – теперь движения щупальца пронзали Ариэля не ослепительной болью, а странным, смешанным со страданием удовольствием. Когда же второе щупальце проскользнуло меж его ног и принялось ласкать русальчика внизу живота, Ариэль задохнулся от наслаждения и забился в своих путах. Взглянув из-под длинных темных ресниц вниз, он увидел, что между его прекрасных, словно у мраморной скульптуры, ног вздымается некий отросток – небольшой, тонкий, но твердый. Самым удивительным было то, что отросток этот твердел всё больше с каждым движением щупальца, которое то скользило по всей его длине, то обвивалось вокруг основания, то щекотало верхушку (в такие моменты Ариэлю начинало казаться, что еще немного – и он умрет… или, по меньшей мере, потеряет сознание), а то присасывалось к нему каждой своей присоской поочередно, отпуская с чмокающим звуком… Ариэль ужаснулся: вместо двух конечностей морской ведьмак наколдовал ему целых три! – но сил, чтобы сказать об этом, у русальчика уже не было; он закрыл глаза и отдался на милость щупальцам.

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем морской ведьмак, наконец, натешился юным телом русальчика. Все еще не отпуская его из «объятий» своих щупалец, Урс повернул Ариэля лицом к себе и прикоснулся губами к его искусанным губам.

Ариэль медленно открыл свои прекрасные, глубокие, как океан, глаза, посмотрел на Урса так, словно впервые его увидел, и вдруг заплакал – беззвучно, только слезинки, подобные чистейшему горному хрусталю, покатились по его раскрасневшемуся личику.

Урс осторожно провел кончиком щупальца по атласной щеке русальчика.

– Неужели ты думаешь, мой рыженький, что с принцем будет по-другому? – спросил он с кривой усмешкой.

Ариэль покачал головой и вновь залился слезами; его припухшие губы горестно задрожали.

– Нет, – наконец смог вымолвить он. – Я не хочу узнавать, как будет с принцем. Я… Я хочу быть с тобой!

И Ариэль, подхватив щупальце Урса, приник к нему жарким поцелуем.


End file.
